


Ugly Sweater

by DivineDespair



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, IronStrange, M/M, Sweaters, Translation of another fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineDespair/pseuds/DivineDespair
Summary: Strange will never wear that terrible sweater, right?





	Ugly Sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kumpulan Drabble Bottom!Tony Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865062) by [Hell_Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Stark/pseuds/Hell_Stark). 



> A translation of @Hell_13th's fic! I hope I did well!

 

‘No.’

‘Stepheeeennnn!’

‘Still, no.’

Tony grumbled and heaved.

‘Fine! I know my handmade sweater is terrible. Everything I make is always disaster, after all’

‘Your AIs? The Iron Man suit? The Stark Phone? Clean energy? The Arc Reactor? The Quin-’

‘Okay, fine! I’m awesome! But, it isn’t that bad, right?’

Tony tried to look at him with those sparkling eyes. Normally, this would work.

‘Yes, it’s that terrible.’

‘You’re cruel, Stephen’

Strange heaved, Tony did this since yesterday just to ask Stephen to wear his handmade sweater that he made that was purposely tacky, just for a quick laugh. 

‘Tony, I’m still not going to wear it, okay?’

‘Fine, whatever!’

‘Tony-’

‘...’

Stephen sighed. This was one of Stephen’s weaknesses. A Tony that is sulking is less fun than a Tony that is noisy.

‘Fine, you win! I’ll wear it.’

Tony’s grin broke out, Stephen rolled his eyes. He was forced to wear a light red sweater with a big heart on the front.

Tony began to take photos with his phone while cackling loudly. His lover was really weird.

‘Oh, that sweater really fits you Stephen!’

‘Sure, looking at the way you’re laughing’

‘Really, Stephen! I’m so glad that you’re wearing it.’

Tony’s smile softened, Stephen realized that maybe his lover didn’t want to just laugh at him. He made the sweater just for him. Stephen couldn’t stop the smile that began to decorate his face, a surge of happiness striked his heart. Stephen edged closer to Tony before kissing him on the lips. 

"Thank you, my dear."

-and Tony’s grin came back with a beautiful twinkle decorating his big, brown eyes. A red tinge appeared on his tanned cheeks, adding to the man’s exoticism. Stephen didn’t know any more ways to praise the beauty of creature that stood in front of him.


End file.
